Un cadeau secret
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Une bannette, des morceaux de parchemins, des noms, un tirage au sort. Voilà la recette du Père Noël secret. Mais quand Hermione utilise ce petit jeu à des fins personnelles, la quête du cadeau secret devient plus compliquée que prévue. ONE SHOT & JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS


**HoHoHo** ici Loufoca-Granger la Mère Noël. OUI, ceux qui lisent Protection le savaient déjà : je vous ai promis un OS de Nowel et le voici, en lettres et en phrases xD

Je vais redire ici que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire un calendrier de l'avent, comme l'année dernière mais ce n'était vraiment pas possible pour moi niveau temps, j'ai trop de travail pour les cours + Protection qui est toujours en cours it was not possible. Breffons, j'en ferais un l'an prochain de toute façon, et puis l'essentiel c'est que je pense à vous quand même non ? :D

So, le voici, le voilà, Drago et Hermione à Nowel yay

And So **Joyeux Noël** à tous et toutes !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JKR

Ah et, et même si une des idées par rapport aux cadeaux, développée dans l'OS est assez connue, le fait que ce soit dans **The Perks of Being A Wallflower** a également influencé mon choix ^^

.

.

**Merci à Elbereth des Neiges**

* * *

**Un cadeau secret  
**

**.  
**

Hermione sortit de Sainte-Mangouste, où elle travaillait depuis un peu plus d'un an, et enfila aussitôt ses gants. Le froid était mordant, et elle accéléra le pas. Tout en marchant elle décida de s'arrêter chez les garçons. Depuis qu'elle avait pris un appartement pour elle seule, quittant ainsi sa collocation avec Ginny et Luna, la solitude se rappelait souvent à elle.

Bien qu'étant enfant unique, elle avait été habituée dès son entrée à Poudlard à être entourée.

Elle atteignit rapidement l'entrée de l'immeuble et après avoir tapé le code avec sa baguette, elle monta les deux étages et frappa à la porte.

.

Harry, Ron et Blaise vivaient ensemble depuis quatre ans et Hermione se demandait chaque jour comment ils étaient encore vivants… Ils auraient pu finir étouffés dans leur propre saleté si les diverses femmes de leur entourage ne jetaient pas de temps en temps un « récurvite » sur les lieux.

Ils auraient également pu s'entretuer, mais visiblement, ils parvenaient à s'arrêter avant.

Ron ouvrit la porte et la salua chaleureusement. Elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement tout en se débarrassant de son manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants et entra dans le salon.

C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'ils avaient déjà un invité et qu'ils avaient sorti une bouteille de vin pétillant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » demanda-t-elle

« Drago n'est plus avec Mélissa. Enfin ! » répondit Harry

« Oh…et bien…félicitations je suppose. »

« Prend un verre Granger. C'est du champagne. » lui dit Drago.

« Rien que ça. On ne se refuse rien… »

« A quoi bon quand on roule sur l'or ?»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer à ses côtés puisqu'il venait de tapoter la place libre à l'aide de sa main. Il lui servit un verre et leva ensuite le sien, les quatre autres l'imitant.

« Trinquons. A mon célibat. »

Harry, Ron et Blaise poussèrent des exclamations, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago trinquaient. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif qui la fit rougir.

.

Elle resta assez tard avec eux. Les garçons ayant insisté pour qu'elle reste manger. Elle savait très bien ce qu'ils espéraient en faisant cela et elle prépara donc le repas, essayant de le faire le plus sain possible, ce qui, au vu de ce qu'il y avait dans leurs placards, n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblaient leurs artères, avec toute la nourriture grasse qu'ils ingurgitaient à longueur de temps.

Enfin, alors que minuit approchait, elle se décida à partir.

Elle regagna son appartement et seulement à ce moment là, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'autorisa à faire une danse de la joie. Elle s'était contenue toute la soirée. Maintenant elle pouvait se lâcher parce que enfin ! Drago était libre.

Il était libre et il était hors de question qu'il lui file une nouvelle fois entre les doigts. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir.

.

Drago et elle flirtaient et se cherchaient depuis des mois et des mois, peut-être même des années maintenant, sans que l'un d'eux ne se décide à franchir le pas décisif qui ferait tout changer. La situation agaçait Hermione et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin décidée à faire le premier pas, Drago s'était mis avec Mélissa.

Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Vraiment. Elle avait honte de le dire, mais elle en avait pleuré pendant des jours avant de se décider à tirer un trait sur lui.

Sauf que le blond avait continué son petit manège : il flirtait avec elle alors qu'il sortait avec une fille. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Est-ce que cela était un jeu ou s'était-il mis avec cette pimbêche pour la rendre jalouse ?

Elle ne connaitrait jamais la réponse à cette question, mais si la bonne réponse était la deuxième, alors il était vraiment stupide.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Elle avait un plan, et elle allait enfin avoir Drago pour elle seule.

Ce n'était pas compliqué. Le plus dur serait d'éviter que Drago ne se remette avec une pimbêche de bas étages d'ici Noël. Elle le connaissait bien, il était bien capable de lui faire un coup pareil.

Pour le reste, rien de plus simple. Tous les ans, au début du mois de décembre, ils mettaient tous leurs noms sur des petits papiers et chacun tirait au sort la personne à qui il devrait offrir un cadeau spécial. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'offrir aussi des cadeaux aux autres mais ce petit jeu les amusait car chacun essayait de deviner qui avait tiré qui et qui allait offrir quoi à qui. Le plan d'Hermione était simple. Elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien. Elle allait tricher tout simplement. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Au moment de tirer son papier, il lui suffirait de jeter un sort pour que tous les papiers portent le nom de Drago. Et elle en ferait de même avec le sien parce qu'elle avait envie que Drago lui offre un cadeau particulier. Ensuite, il faudrait juste qu'elle fasse en sorte que leurs deux noms n'apparaissent pas quand ce serait au tour des autres de tirer. Ensuite…ensuite elle improviserait.

.

OoO

.

« Hermione. Tu es demandée aux urgences, pour un nez et une arcade sourcilière. »

« Je ne suis pas médicomage des urgences. »

« Je sais, mais le patient est très désagréable. Apparemment il te connait et il refuse d'être soigné si ce n'est pas par toi. »

Exaspérée, Hermione soupira et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvaient les urgences. Elle entendit la voix de Drago résonner et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'approcherez pas votre foutue baguette de mon nez ! Vous savez combien vaut mon nez ? »

« … »

« Je me contrefiche de vos années d'expérience. Je vous dis que vous êtes incompétente. Je me ferai soigner par la médicomage Granger et personne d'autre. Vous ne savez pas faire. Vous allez me défigurer espèce de petite sotte ! »

« DRAGO ! » fit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. « Excuse-toi tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai entendu. Tu viens de l'insulter. Excuse-toi. »

« Non. Je ne l'aurais pas insultée si elle n'avait pas essayé de me défigurer et si elle n'avait pas mis une éternité à demander à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. »

« Je ne travaille pas aux urgences, Drago. Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? »

« Tu peux bien faire une exception pour moi non ? »

Il esquissa un sourire ravageur et Hermione sut qu'il avait de toute façon gagné. Elle adressa une moue d'excuse à sa collègue qui sortit de la pièce et se rapprocha du blond.

« Tu es insupportable. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant ses joues rougir.

« Divergences d'opinions. » éluda-t-il.

« Et pourquoi est-ce toi et non l'autre personne qui est ici ? Généralement c'est toi qui frappe le premier non ? »

« Parce que j'aime te voir en tenue de médicomage. Tu es super sexy, encore plus quand j'imagine que tu ne portes aucun vêtement sous cette blouse blanche. »

« Tu es un sale pervers. »

« Mais tu aimes ça ! Aïe ! Mon nez ! »

« Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas avoir mal. »

Il obtempéra et les gestes d'Hermione se firent plus doux. Elle désinfecta son nez, et essuya le sang qui avait coagulé, avant de le remettre en place. Puis elle s'attaqua à son arcade sourcilière qu'elle désinfecta également, tout en prenant soin de ne pas s'attarder sur ses yeux d'un gris magnifique.

« Tu devrais ouvrir un peu plus cette blouse. Je ne vois pas assez ta poitrine. »

« Il me semblait t'avoir dit de te taire. » dit-elle en appuyant un peu plus sur la compresse, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« Espèce de sadique. Tu aimes me voir souffrir n'est-ce pas. »

« Drago Malefoy le martyr. On aura tout vu. »

« … »

« Voilà, tu es comme neuf. »

« Je n'aime pas ta manière de t'exprimer. Tu pourrais plutôt dire que mon visage est à nouveau la perfection incarnée. »

« Et ta façon de parler de toi _est_ la vantardise incarnée. »

« Ne sois pas méchante avec moi. On m'a frappé je te rappelle. »

« Je suis sûre que tu l'as cherché. »

« Tu es désagréable Granger. »

« Et tu me fais perdre mon temps Drago. La prochaine fois, laisse-toi soigner par un médicomage des urgences. »

« Jamais de la vie. Personne d'autre que toi ne me touches. Tu sais ça. »

« J'aimerais bien. » pensa-t-elle.

« Oh pitié. » répliqua-t-elle à la place. « Tu as touché tellement de monde que tu devrais aller au service gynécomagique pour te faire tester. »

« Jalouse Granger ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais sache que premièrement je ne touche pas n'importe qui. Et que je me ferais tester le jour où tu seras gynécomage. Il est hors de question que j'expose mon pénis à n'importe qui. »

Hermione pouffa de rire et un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il était plus que sérieux. Son rire redoubla et Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es tellement bête Drago. On ne teste pas de cette façon. C'est une prise de sang. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est un gynécomage qui le fait alors ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. »

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarre à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« C'est ça Drago. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller. Tu es guéri. Ouste. »

« On se voit demain Granger ! »

La brunette le regarda partir et poussa un soupir. Il avait quand même un sacré beau petit cul !

« Ça va Hermione ? Tu as un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres. »

« Ça va très bien. Merci. » répondit-elle en rougissant.

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain, Hermione était installée avec ses amis dans les tribunes du stade de quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Comme chaque année se déroulait le match de charité en l'honneur des victimes de la guerre et Ginny, Harry, Ron, Drago, Fred, George et Blaise y participaient.

Hermione était donc dans les gradins avec le reste de la famille Weasley, Luna, Neville, Pansy et Theo, lorsque l'ancienne Serpentarde pointa quelque chose du doigt.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui va avoir des problèmes. »

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Drago, à moitié vêtu de sa tenue, qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers la tribune où ils se trouvaient. Et si l'on se fiait à l'expression de son visage, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.

Il monta les escaliers d'un pas furieux et vint se planter devant Hermione, agitant un doigt accusateur devant elle.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'exclama-t-il

« Je…viens assister au match… » répondit-elle, ayant l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

« Mais tu n'es pas là d'habitude ! Tu fais partie de l'équipe médicale bénévole si jamais il y a un accident. »

« Et bien…pas cette année Malefoy ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de regarder pleinement le match et te voir perdre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? Tu as peur d'être blessé ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas te faire casser le nez par un cognard. Deux fois en deux jours ce serait un peu beaucoup. »

« Je ne me ferai rien casser du tout. Je ne me casse quelque chose que lorsque je suis certain que c'est toi qui me soigne. »

« Voyez-vous ça…va jouer Malefoy. Va perdre ! »

« Je vais gagner Granger. Je vais botter les fesses de Potter et t'enlever ce sale petit sourire narquois des lèvres. »

.

Pendant toute la durée du match, Pansy et Théo redevenaient momentanément « ennemis » avec les autres puisqu'ils encourageaient toujours l'équipe dans laquelle Drago et Blaise jouaient, tandis qu'Hermione, Neville, Luna et les Weasley encourageaient l'équipe où Harry et les enfants Weasley étaient.

Cette histoire d'équipe était tout bonnement ridicule. Blaise et Ginny avaient déjà fait remarquer plusieurs fois qu'ils voulaient se mélanger, et cela aurait pu se faire si Harry et Drago ne s'attachaient pas tant à leur poste d'attrapeur. Aucun des deux ne voulait jouer poursuiveur, même pour un seul match, et évidemment, il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux attrapeurs dans la même équipe.

Hermione donna de la voix plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais donné, parce qu'elle savait que cela énervait considérablement l'attrapeur blond. Elle encourageait Harry en lui hurlant qu'il était le meilleur, le plus fort et qu'il allait gagner.

Elle percevait l'énervement de Drago depuis son siège et cela la faisait considérablement rire. Il avait vraiment les nerfs trop sensibles. Il semblait déterminé à rabattre le clapet d'Hermione et il scannait consciencieusement le terrain des yeux, à la recherche du vif d'or qui lui permettrait de remporter le match.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de gagner un match de quidditch, ce qui était assez ridicule, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun enjeu.

Et sa recherche acharnée finit par payer, puisqu'il aperçu un éclat doré. Il accéléra et se précipita dans la direction, slalomant la main tendue. Harry était à l'autre bout du terrain et même en poussant sur son balai, il n'aurait pas pu le rattraper. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vif et il entendit Pansy entamer « Weasley est notre roi »… Ron allait probablement la tuer.

Il ralentit le rythme de son balai et avança tranquillement vers les tribunes, les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle enrageait et il adorait ça. En plus, elle était diablement attirante quand elle était énervée.

« Alors Granger ? »

« Casse-toi une jambe Malefoy. »

« Je savais que tu avais envie de me soigner. »

.

OoO

.

Après le match de charité, Hermione et tous ses amis devaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour inaugurer les illuminations de noël. En tant qu'anciens héros de guerre, ils étaient sollicités chaque année pour procéder à l'allumage des illuminations.

Ils s'étaient changés et Hermione arborait maintenant une jolie robe bleue nuit, assortie au ruban qu'elle avait glissé dans ses cheveux. Drago marchait derrière elle et elle sentait que ce sale pervers était en train de regarder ses fesses. Et bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à personne, elle se sentait quelque peu flattée.

Ils furent accueillis par des représentants du Ministère et puis Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent sur la scène qui avait été installée. Ils écoutèrent des chants de Noël puis il y eut quelques discours et enfin, le moment que le public attendait arriva.

Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent tous les trois leurs baguettes et d'un sort lancé à l'unisson, le Chemin de Traverse s'illumina, alors qu'un murmure appréciateur parcourait la foule. On distribua des chocolats et pralines aux enfants, et les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle adorait cette période.

Une soirée de charité suivait cet évènement, où divers stands de vente de nourriture ou bien de décorations de Noël faites maison allaient se tenir. Celui de Molly remportait chaque année un grand succès. Entre les différentes petites douceurs et les bonnets, écharpes, gants et autres pulls tricotés mains, c'était toujours elle qui faisait le plus de bénéfices, au plus grands bonheur des œuvres auxquelles ils étaient reversés.

Hermione fut immédiatement appelée pour remettre les prix du concours du plus beau dessin de Noël, organisé pour les enfants. Harry, Ron et Hermione remettaient chacun à leur tour ce prix et leur présence semblait ravir les enfants plus que les cadeaux qu'ils recevaient.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure avec les enfants, elle alla manger un morceau en discutant avec Ginny et Pansy, et puis on lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le sourire de Drago. Cet insupportable blond qui allait rendre son Noël encore plus joyeux que les autres parce qu'il serait enfin à elle, aussi chiant, énervant et insupportable soit-il.

« J'aime gagner. » lui dit-il

« Profites en bien, ça n'arrive pas souvent. » répliqua-t-elle

« La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. » répondit-il, récitant ainsi un proverbe qu'elle lui avait appris. « De toute façon je ne venais pas là pour ça. Une danse Granger ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre par la négative. Ils dansaient ensemble tous les ans. L'an passé, elle avait fini par lui mettre une baffe, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui toucher les fesses.

.

Sa main dans celle de Drago, elle le laissa l'entrainer vers la petite piste de danse où il la pressa contre lui, avant de commencer à tournoyer doucement. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse, et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Malefoy… » réprimanda-t-elle en sentant ses mains descendre dans le bas de son dos.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux finir comme l'an passé ? »

« Je ne suis pas trop sadomasochisme…mais quand c'est toi qui me frappe je veux bien faire l'effort. »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es vraiment un sale pervers. »

« Mais tu aimes ça Granger. »

« Continue et j'arrête de danser avec toi. Tu es vraiment agaçant. »

Drago fit la moue, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de gâcher sa danse et il se tut, se contentant de garder ses mains sagement au milieu de son dos.

Hermione quant-à elle, referma les yeux. Si son plan marchait bien, elle pourrait bientôt se blottir dans les bras se Drago à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait envie.

.

OoO

.

« Qui veut boire quoi ? » Demanda Pansy.

« Bieuraubeurre.

« Whisky. »

« Thé. »

« Jus d'orange. »

« Oui bon, je ramène tout. »

Elle disposa le plateau rempli de boissons et de friandises sur la table, et attendit que tout le monde se serve pour poser la petite bannette en osier.

Elle donna ensuite à chacun un morceau de parchemin.

« Bon…comme d'habitude, chacun connait la règle. On écrit son nom sur le parchemin et on le met dans le panier. »

Comme les autres, Hermione s'exécuta et inscrivit son nom sur le morceau de papier, qu'elle plia soigneusement, avant de le mettre dans la bannette. Ses amis l'imitèrent, puis ils mélangèrent les papiers et tirèrent au sort pour savoir qui allait tirer en premier.

La chance sourit à Hermione, puisque le blond fut désigné comme étant le premier à tirer le nom de la personne à qui il devrait offrir un cadeau spécial.

Elle glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche et d'un sortilège informulé, ensorcela les papiers pour qu'ils portent tous son nom.

Drago en attrapa un et se recula pour le déplier à l'abri des regards. Il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait en lisant ce qui était écrit, et puis il le replia et le glissa dans sa poche.

Pansy fut la suivante, et Hermione utilisa de nouveau son sortilège pour que le nom de Drago n'apparaisse pas et répéta cette opération pour les tours d'Harry et de Blaise.

Elle fut la cinquième à passer et elle ensorcela cette fois les parchemins restants pour qu'ils portent tous le nom de Drago. Elle en tira un et le déplia comme si de rien n'était.

La première partie du plan s'était formidablement déroulée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve le cadeau du siècle. Celui qui ferait tomber le blond dans ses bras.

.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine avec le plateau pour prendre une nouvelle tournée de boissons, et Drago la suivit.

« Je suis très content de la personne que j'ai tirée. »

« C'est bien. Je ne veux pas savoir de qui il s'agit. Tu n'as toujours pas compris le principe du jeu ? »

« Dommage. Tu fais quoi demain ? »

« Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire un _lundi_ ? Laisse-moi réfléchir…ah oui. Travailler ! Ce mot te dit quelque chose ? »

« Ne sois pas condescendante Granger. Je passerai te prendre pour déjeuner à douze heures trente. Tu ne peux pas dire non, je sais que la cafétéria de Sainte Mangouste est écœurante. Besoin d'aide pour porter le plateau ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard réfrigérant. Elle détestait quand il lui imposait des choses sans demander son avis, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas refuser. Et effectivement, elle était présentement en train de repasser toute sa garde-robe dans sa tête, afin de savoir quelle tenue elle allait pouvoir porter sous sa blouse de médicomage…

.

OoO

.

« Il est douze heures quarante sept Granger. »

« Tu m'excuseras de travailler dans un hôpital. La notion d'urgence, tu connais ? »

« Je vois…tu fais passer tes patients avant moi. »

« Heureusement que je fais passer mes patients avant toi ! »

« Il faudrait donc que je me vide de mon sang pour passer en premier. »

« Tout à fait Malefoy. »

« Je vois…C'est ici. »

« Tu as eu une prime ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le restaurant qui semblait au dessus de ses moyens.

« Non. Je suis riche. Tu avais oublié ?»

« Je me disais aussi. La seule prime que tu pourrais avoir de toute façon, ce serait pour récompenser ton absence de travail. Parce qu'on est bien d'accord Drago, au Ministère, tu fais uniquement acte de présence. »

« Je suis attristé de voir que tu as une telle opinion de moi…ton choix de haut ne m'attriste pas du tout par contre. »

« Arrête de regarder ma poitrine ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu portes une blouse toute la journée et tu savais qu'on allait manger ensemble ce midi. J'en déduis que tu as sciemment choisi ce petit haut décolleté. Donc tu voulais que je regarde ta poitrine. »

« Ou peut-être que je voulais faire un test, auquel tu viens de lamentablement échouer. »

« Pas à moi Granger, pas à moi. Je n'aurais pas regardé tu aurais fait la tête. Mais tu sais très bien que j'aime tes seins Granger. Bien que tu ne les montres pas assez. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à remarquer leur potentiel tellement tu les caches. Côté visuel rien à redire…mais j'aimerais également pouvoir tester leur fermeté. »

« Va te faire voir espèce de pervers ! »

« Cette jeune femme est charmante n'est-ce pas ? » fit Drago en regardant le serveur qui venait d'arriver « Je lui offre un repas qui vaut au moins trois mois de son salaire, et elle me traite de pervers. C'est d'une ingratitude. Je prendrai du saumon poché. Elle prendra du magret de canard. »

« Ne commande pas à ma place ! » s'écria Hermione.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu allais prendre ? »

« Je…oh mais tu m'énerves. »

Elle disait cela, mais en réalité elle était flattée et heureuse qu'il la connaisse assez bien pour savoir les plats qu'elle aimait le plus manger. De même qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de mâter sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le lui reprocher alors qu'elle regardait souvent ses fesses plus que nécessaire.

Le serveur lui apporta leurs plats et ils entamèrent une discussion normale, sans se lancer de piques. Hermione essaya de lui poser des questions discrètes afin de trouver une idée de cadeau de Noël. A vrai dire, il lui fallait deux idées. Son cadeau « normal », mais surtout le cadeau surprise. Et celui-ci devait être particulier.

Plus Noël approchait, plus elle se disait que son plan n'était pas si génial que cela. Comment est-ce qu'un seul cadeau pouvait avoir le pouvoir de le faire tomber sans ses bras ? A moins qu'elle fasse quelque chose de très stupide, comme le demander en mariage, mais elle n'était pas devenue assez folle et assez désespérée pour faire cela.

« (… ) et donc je me suis remis avec Mélissa. »

« QUOI ? »

« Enfin tu écoutes ce que je te dis. Ça fait deux minutes que je parle dans le vide. »

« Tu ne t'es pas remis avec Mélissa n'est-ce pas ?»

« Évidemment que non. Je te parlais de Pansy. Elle m'a emmené dans un stupide magasin de femme pour me bassiner pendant des heures sur une robe. Tu connais Pansy et sa subtilité : ce qu'elle voulait dire c'était « je veux que tu m'achètes ça pour Noël », sauf que je ne connais pas sa taille. Et si je prends trop grand… »

« Ce sera la fin du monde. »

« Tu as saisi. »

« Ce qui pourrait être très drôle. »

« Hermione ! S'il te plait ! Fais-ça pour moi. Sois gentille avec ton Drago chéri. »

« Tu n'es pas mon chéri. »

Pour l'instant… ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

.

OoO

.

Une semaine. Le 24 décembre était dans une semaine et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Ils fêtaient tous le 25 dans leurs familles respectives et le réveillon était consacré au Noël entre amis. C'était à cette occasion qu'ils devaient s'offrir leurs cadeaux, y compris les cadeaux secrets.

Autrement dit, elle était dans une bouse de dragon phénoménale.

Elle parcourait les rues commerçantes de Londres depuis dix heures du matin. Il était à présent quinze heure et elle n'avait rien trouvé, et rien mangé non plus.

De toute façon, son expédition était vouée à l'échec. Elle n'allait pas le faire tomber dans ses bras en lui offrant un cadeau quelconque, qu'elle aurait acheté dans une boutique. Il fallait quelque chose d'original et de personnel. Un cadeau qu'elle aurait fabriqué elle-même. Mais elle était nulle pour tout ce qui était arts créatifs.

Un poème déclaration d'amour peut-être ? Non, elle n'était plus en deuxième ou troisième année à Poudlard.

Un strip-tease ? Non plus, elle ne voulait pas lui envoyer une mauvaise information : elle ne voulait pas d'une histoire de sexe, mais d'une histoire d'amour…quoi que…s'il était capable de savoir ce qu'elle allait commander au restaurant, il devait aussi savoir que jamais de la vie elle ne pourrait se comporter comme une vulgaire trainée. Mais de toute façon, le strip-tease était beaucoup trop offensif.

Un cookie de Noël en forme de cœur ? Mais bien sûr.

« Quelle idée de merde j'ai eu là ! Vraiment Hermione, c'était très intelligent de ta part. Mais quelle conne. »

Elle continua d'avancer, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui restaient fixés sur elle, après qu'elle ait prononcé cette phrase à voix haute. De toute façon il fallait qu'elle s'arrête quelque part pour acheter quelque chose à manger, ou elle allait finir par faire un malaise.

Assise sur un tabouret d'une grand enseigne de café et autres boissons, elle grignotait un muffin, tout en regardant les londoniens défiler dans la rue. Elle espérait trouver l'inspiration en les regardant mais c'était peine perdue. A la place, lui venaient pleins d'idées pour ses parents et le reste de ses amis, mais pour Drago…niet…nada…le néant.

.

OoO

.

L'illumination lui vint au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond, sachant alors ce qu'elle allait lui offrir : un lecteur de musique. Oh bien sûr, jamais il n'aurait avoué à quiconque qu'il mourrait d'envie de posséder un de ces petits objets moldus, mais elle le connaissait bien. Il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire tout de suite, mais elle savait que ce cadeau lui plairait.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait réglé que la partie la moins importante du problème. Elle avait trouvé son cadeau « normal » certes, mais le problème du cadeau secret restait entier.

Elle y réfléchissait toujours en allant au travail et soupira quand elle aperçut l'objet de ses pensées dans la salle d'attente.

« Encore ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Drago ? Je vais finir par croire que tu me harcèles. »

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. J'accompagne quelqu'un. »

Le regard d'Hermione tomba alors sur un jeune homme au teint verdâtre. Sa main gauche semblait être dans un état avancé de décomposition et quelques plumes sortaient de son dos.

« Il s'est fait mordre par un poulet ensorcelé. Je vous jure. Tous des incompétents au département du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques. »

« Il travaille au département des créatures magiques ? »

« Oui Granger, où veux-tu qu'on se fasse mordre par un poulet autrement ? »

« Mais dans quel département est-ce que _toi_, tu travailles Malefoy ? »

« Oh ça… » dit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas amener tous les gens malades ou blessés du Ministère à Sainte Mangouste sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas travailler. Il n'est même pas de ton département. »

« Tu te trompes de prétexte. Je voulais te voir. C'est ça, le prétexte. »

« Dégage d'ici Malefoy. Retourne travailler. »

« Non, je dois attendre que tu l'examines, afin de savoir ce qu'il a pour en informer son chef de département. »

« C'est TON chef de département que JE vais informer. Je vais lui dire d'arrêter de te payer. »

« Je m'en fiche, je suis riche. »

« Malefoy, va-t-en d'ici. »

« Lalalalalala, je ne t'écoute pas. »

« Fais comme tu veux Malefoy. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Si tu es viré, il ne faudra t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Je vais m'occuper de Monsieur… »

« Tanner. Monsieur Tanner. »

« Très bien. Suivez-moi. Malefoy ! Assis ! Tu ne fais partie ni de la famille, ni des proches, tu restes ici ou tu repars au Ministère. Je pense que je saurais les prévenir. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec moi ? »

« A plus tard Drago. » éluda-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir avec son patient.

.

Elle prit le temps de s'occuper de son patient et après lui avoir administré un antidote et fait des soins complémentaires, elle l'emmena dans une chambre. Il devait rester quelques heures en observation, afin de vérifier qu'aucun effet secondaire n'apparaitrait.

Quand elle en eut terminé avec lui, elle retourna jeter un œil dans la salle d'attente, par acquis de conscience.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici. Tu ne t'es pas fait virer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum…je crois qu'il est temps de te dire la vérité. »

« Oh Merlin ! Tu t'es réellement fait virer ! »

« Non. En fait ce matin on avait une réunion, et tu sais comment c'est les réunions, très chiant, et je n'avais pas envie d'y aller et donc voilà, si tu pouvais me faire un certificat médical comme quoi j'étais malade et que c'est pour ça que je suis venu avec un collègue d'un autre département… » débita-t-il à vitesse grand V.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un faux certificat médical. Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?!»

« Allez Hermione ! »

« Non. »

« S'il te plait ! »

« Non. »

« Si tu le fais, j'accepterai d'aller à ton stupide truc sur glace, auquel tu me demandes de venir depuis des semaines. »

.

OoO

.

Drago ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il avait loupé quelque chose, mais toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait en plein cœur de Londres, sur une patinoire, alors qu'Hermione ne lui avait absolument pas fait de certificat médical. Il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté !

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Patiner d'accord, mais pas au milieu de plein de moldus dont les trois quarts ne savaient pas le faire correctement et bousculaient tout le monde. Il restait collé au bord parce que ces sauvages avaient failli le faire tomber plus d'une fois.

Et puis Hermione l'avait laissé tout seul. Elle enchainait les tours de patinoire, slalomant entre les autres patineurs et elle semblait avoir oublié qu'il était là. Super.

Hermione adorait la patinoire. Celle en plein air encore plus car dès qu'elle était installée en plein cœur de Londres, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Noël approchait. Les guirlandes lumineuses, les vitrines décorées, le vin chaud et la patinoire.

Et elle était plus que fière d'avoir réussi à emmener Drago là-bas.

Elle effectua un nouveau tour de patinoire et s'arrêta dans un dérapage auprès du blond qui esquissa une moue boudeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? »

« Tu m'as laissé tout seul. »

« Tu es resté tout seul. Nuance. »

« Mais c'est normal ! Ils foncent n'importe comment. Je ne veux pas tomber et me casser quelque chose, surtout que tu refuses toujours de me soigner. »

« Je ne refuse pas de te soigner. Mais il est certain que je ne te guérirais pas à la manière magique ici, en plein milieu de moldus. »

« Ouais… »

« Allez, viens patiner. »

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraina avec elle. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ce moment, elle l'attendait depuis longtemps. Elle en rêvait, de venir ici avec Drago, mais elle ne trouvait jamais comment réussir à le faire venir. Et partager ce moment avec lui, lui donnait encore plus envie de concrétiser les choses. Elle avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant et elle se demanda même franchement si ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée, qui lui faciliterait en plus la tâche pour son cadeau secret. Mais elle y renonça rapidement.

Ils patinèrent pendant plus d'une heure et quand ils sortirent enfin, ils avaient les pieds en bouillie.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de le quitter tout de suite, et elle s'empressa d'accepter lorsqu'il lui proposa de l'accompagner pour chercher les cadeaux de Théo et Pansy.

Ils retournèrent dans le monde sorcier et Hermione trouva une jolie écharpe qu'elle acheta pour Luna. Drago quant-à lui trouva difficilement ses cadeaux pour ses amis.

Pendant toute la durée de leur shopping, il essaya de faire croire à Hermione qu'il était le père Noël secret de Théo, et Hermione hocha innocemment la tête, sachant très bien qu'il lui mentait.

Parler des cadeaux secret lui rappelait néanmoins qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sien et elle pouvait commencer à devenir sacrément inquiète. Noël était presque là. Il fallait qu'elle trouve…

.

OoO

.

La brunette s'arracha les cheveux pendant les trois jours suivants. Elle avait même commencé à enregistrer une vidéo où elle lui déclarait sa flamme, mais elle la supprima rapidement de son ordinateur. De toute façon, Drago ne disposait même pas des appareils permettant de la visionner.

Le vingt-trois décembre, elle pleurait presque de rage et de désespoir et faisait marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Il le fallait. Impérativement.

Et puis l'illumination arriva. L'illumination ou plutôt une idée désespérée de dernière minute. Idée complètement folle, mais qui pouvait marcher…ou la ridiculiser totalement. C'était à quitte ou double, mais nous étions le vingt-trois. Elle devait donner son cadeau à Drago le lendemain et elle n'avait plus le choix de toute façon. C'était soit ça, soit elle devait déclarer son plan comme étant un échec total.

C'était décidé. Elle allait faire l'une des choses les plus folles de toute sa vie.

Saisissant ses clés, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'élança dans la rue. Elle avait besoin de matériel.

.

La journée défila à une vitesse folle et lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle avait une énorme boule dans le ventre. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que tout se passe comme elle l'espérait.

Elle se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures le lendemain matin et elle se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle ne savait pas bien comme elle allait se débrouiller pour la suite des événements, mais elle emporta sa boite, entourée d'un nœud, et transplana.

Elle arriva devant la maison de Drago vers huit heures. Elle jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de Drago et découvrit les volets fermés. Comme elle l'espérait, il dormait encore.

Le plus difficile restait à faire. Entrer sans se faire repérer. Elle tenta de désactiver le plus de protections possibles et entra dans la maison.

Elle se dirigea droit dans le salon et repéra le sapin de Noël que Luna, Pansy et elle avaient forcé Drago à installer.

Elle déposa son carton devant le sapin, en découpa un pan à l'aide de sa baguette, entra à l'intérieur, puis le referma.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre et croiser les doigts.

.

C'était long. Très long. Elle avait peur. Ses mains étaient moites. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas envie que Drago arrive, mais d'un autre côté, elle était en train de mourir de stress et elle voulait que tout soit réglé.

Elle ne sut pas pendant combien de temps elle avait attendu, mais finalement, du bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » entendit-elle demander.

Des bruits de pas sur le sol retentirent, et puis elle entendit Drago qui touchait l'immense paquet cadeau dans tous les sens.

A l'intérieur, Hermione se liquéfiait de peur. Le moment de vérité approchait.

Et puis enfin, le blond défit le nœud et ouvrit le paquet, découvrant Hermione, vêtue d'une jolie robe et coiffée d'un bonnet de père Noël.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Drago.

.

Il avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Torse nu et uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama noir, il sortait vraisemblablement du lit, comme Hermione pouvait en juger par ses cheveux en bataille et la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue droite. Il avait un air endormi et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Ton cadeau Drago. Je suis ton père Noël secret. » dit-elle en sortant de l'emballage géant.

« Mon père Noël secret…et quel est mon cadeau au juste ? »

La bouche d'Hermione s'assécha brusquement. Elle avait peur de prononcer ce mot, mais il le fallait, si elle voulait avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Moi. » Dit-elle alors. « Joyeux Noël Drago. »

Elle vit les yeux de Drago s'illuminer et un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. C'était comme si pour lui, le miracle de Noël existait vraiment.

« Toi… » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Et qui t'a dit qu'un tel cadeau de Noël me plairait ? Une Hermione Granger, c'est un peu un cadeau empoisonné non ? »

« C'est bizarre, vu ta tête, je ne pense pas que tu trouves ton cadeau empoisonné. »

« Hum…ça dépend, est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec ? »

« C'est un cadeau… »

« Très bien. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Hermione.» conclut-il.

Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione sourit contre ses lèvres et hurla intérieurement de joie. Enfin ! Enfin, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait.

« J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. » murmura-t-elle une fois que leur baiser eut pris fin.

« Et moi je croyais que je ne trouverais jamais comment faire. »

« C'est sûr qu'en sortant avec cette pimbêche de Melissa, tu n'allais pas arriver à grand-chose.. »

« Tais-toi Granger et embrasse-moi. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

« Tu es mon cadeau. Je peux te demander ce que je veux. Des baisers, des parties de jambes en l'air et des certificats médicaux, tu es sous mes ordres Granger. »

« Dans tes rêves. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

.

The End

* * *

Voilà voilà. Alors avant toute chose, parce que je suis certaine qu'on va me poser la question ou me faire la remarque : Hermione fait en sorte que Drago soit son père nowel secret, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui offre. C'est parce qu'au départ j'avais décidé d'aller jusqu'au repas du soir entre amis mais j'ai changé de plans en cours d'écriture, parce que je ne savais pas comment finir si j'allais jusque là et ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, notamment sur mes OS, savent que les fins ne sont vraiment pas mon point le plus fort.

Breffons, donc je vais vous le dire ici parce que j'y ai quand même réfléchi : Drago devait lui offrir comme cadeau secret un cadre avec des photos de lui (oui, de lui xD) et un carnet rempli de petits mots pour elle...Carnet que Blaise lui aurait piqué pour lire les mots à voix haute devant tout le monde xD

Breffons, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit !

Et encore Joyeux Noël

Bisous Bisous


End file.
